


shall we kiss?

by forshaonan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forshaonan/pseuds/forshaonan
Summary: Just Jaehyun spends time at Sunwoo and Youngjae's apartment, and having a dinner togetherorJaehyun suggests to kiss Sunwoo for the shake of healing, he said.And, Youngjae gets jealous of them.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. so good

**Author's Note:**

> this mini was inspired by hyunjae and sunwoo's asmr where sunwoo asked "how to compare our lips size difference?" and yeah, you know :D
> 
> i decided to add eric in simply bcs i love sunric, also hyunric share the same braincells
> 
> also, i wanna note that eng isn't my native language and this is my first eng fic, so imma say sorry firstly if mine sounds weird or anything
> 
> hope u enjoy u3u

Sunwoo is sleeping in his peaceful room at a shared apartment when someone throws their body onto his side. It wakes him a bit, but instead opening his eyes to see who the person is, he indulges more into his blanket. He knows who the person is. It’s Youngjae, since his _only_ one housemate is him.

“Sunwoo, wake up!” A whisper blew to his left ear, making him shivers. Youngjae tries to pull the blanket off.

With his still closed eyes, Sunwoo frowns. He humms in annoyance, trying to hold his blanket. “What’s up, Youngjae? I’m taking a nap.” He mutters raspily.

There’s silence for a second, so Sunwoo thinks Youngjae would go out of his room and let him sleep in peaceful.

“’What’s up?’ you said? Oh, c’mon, Sunwoo! It’s almost evening, and you’re still sleeping? You know that it ain’t good for your health, right? Wake up, right now!” Youngjae nags as he continues to pull the blanket off.

He’s wrong.

Sunwoo’s anger starts to build up. He inhales and exhales deeply, trying to neutralize his anger. “I know. It’s just for today, please. You surely – and you _must_ , know what I did yesterday. Just say what you want.” He replies with his eyes still closed, letting go his hold on the blanket.

“I know, and I would like to tolerate it. But, not today. Jaehyun _hyung_ is coming for dinner tonight. You didn’t forget it, no?”

As Youngjae ends his statement, some memories pass by Sunwoo’s half-dreaming mind. A few days ago, Jaehyun suggested to come visit them and having a dinner together at their apartment this weekend. It’s been a while since last time Jaehyun visited them and had some quality times together at their apartment, so both of them allowed him.

For a bit information, Jaehyun is Youngjae’s close cousin, and Youngjae and Sunwoo was a _very_ close classmates at middle school. They went to different high schools, but still kept in touch. Somehow, they ended up attend the same university with different majors. To save money, they decided to live together.

Sunwoo humms, “No, I didn’t.”

Youngjae raises his eyebrows, somewhat confused. “Then, wake up? We should prepare ourselves and our apart.”

Sunwoo sighs. God, for real, he just want some peaceful free times. “What time is it now?”

“4 o’clock.”

“Liar.”

Youngjae’s eyes darts in surprise, but then he chuckles. “Just wake up, for the shake of God, Kim Sunwoo! You should help me.” Now, he tries hard to pull Sunwoo off of the bed. Sure, Sunwoo’s body is not that muscular type. But, he’s still a bit heavy for Youngjae, especially when he’s half-asleep.

Finally, Sunwoo is willing to sit up and open his eyes. He looks at Youngjae who seems relieved hazily and lazily, then takes a peek at a clock hanging on the wall behind Youngjae. It’s still 2 o’clock past 15 minutes, which means it’s still afternoon and there’s still some hours until Jaehyun comes. He rolls his eyes quietly.

“Now, what? It’s still afternoon, dude. Can’t I take more sleep for an hour? I promise I will help you tidy up. Just wake me up later at around 3 o’clock, okay?” He asks, begging softly.

Youngjae shuts his mouth and frowns. He looks up at Sunwoo with his puppy eyes. “But, it’s better to wake early. Besides, you already had a nap for around four hours. Ain’t good for you.” He states, whining.

Sunwoo looks away. Puppy eyes is his weakness. “I’ve said earlier, it’s just for today. I have a reason to _decrease_ my own health.” He protests half-madly. “Just be honest, you’re lonely, right?”

Youngjae gasps naturally, but then shakes his head swiftly. “No, I’m not! I’m just worried with your _health_. That’s it.” He denies nervously.

Hearing it, Sunwoo grows a small smirk on his face. He states blatantly, “Yeah, you are. I know.”

Before Youngjae says anything, Sunwoo cuts off, “Okay, okay! I will get up and help you.”

Youngjae’s eyes sparked, he smiles widely. “Really? You’re not lying, rite?"

Sunwoo nods slowly. “Why would I lie? You’re my _best_ best friend I’ve ever had. Just go first and start without me. Imma take some times to fulfill my energy.” He pushes Youngjae off of his bed, trying to indirectly cast him off from his room.

As Youngjae gets up, he glares at Sunwoo suspiciously. “Don’t you dare to sleep again!” He points two right fingers at the latter.

Sunwoo nods again, now with a fake smile. Youngjae still glares at him as he walks off of the room, couldn’t get rid his suspicion. He closes the door slowly without taking off his attention at the latter who’s still putting on a smile. As soon as the door closed fully, Sunwoo lays his back against the bed and bunks himself into the blanket.

A second later, the sounds of the slammed door and Youngjae’s scream are heard in the entire room.

“KIM SUNWOO! YOU BRAT!”

“Is Jaehyun _hyung_ coming?” Sunwoo asks as he watches the television in their living room. They finished tidy up their apartment and prepare themselves half an hour ago, so he is taking a little rest on their couch.

From his side, Youngjae who was looking at his iPhone turns his head and answers, “Yeah. He just left his apart.”

Sunwoo humms. “We still have much times.” He mumbles at himself, changing the channel.

Youngjae stares at the older, then presses his lips in and looks away. Regret blooms inside his heart. Maybe, he shouldn’t woke Sunwoo up and let him has a sleep. Maybe, he should be considerate at his housemate and not be selfish. It’s right that he felt so lonely, but he could just turn musics on with his iPod and do productive things. He rubs his finger nervously. “Sorry for waking you up. And, thank you.” He murmurs the last sentence in a very low voice, barely heard.

“Yup, right. You shouldn’t woke me up. How unconsiderate you are.”

Youngjae replies it by hitting Sunwoo’s right arm. Sunwoo dodges a bit late, grinning. “Kidding.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He continues without bothering to stare at Youngjae. Realized that he has to be serious to sounds _serious_ , he turns his body around, facing Youngjae. “Seriously, there’s no need to be sorry. We’ve been _close_ friends for years, even decided to live together. I already knew the consequences of living together with someone outside family. I’m not saying that you’re bad enough to be my housemate, but the idea is. Also, you had a right point. Taking a nap for more than three hours ain’t good for me. So, please, don’t be sorry, aight?”

Youngjae remains silent for a second, then sighs as he nods slowly. For some reason, Sunwoo’s words comfort him. Hence, regret starts to fade away. “Thank you, anyways, for helping me.” He smiles a bit.

Sunwoo giggles, patting the other’s head before turning around, facing television again. “No problem. It’s my duty too.”

Getting relieved, Youngjae no longer does silent-argues with himself. Instead, he follows Sunwoo watching television. For around half an hour later, they spend time by watching television, talking – more like Youngjae does, and bickering a bit about many random, even unnecessary things while waiting for Jaehyun. There is silence too, but it doesn’t make the situation between them become awkward. It’s been more than a year they had lived together, so it just comes naturally. More like a comfortable silence.

When they are bickering about the plot of the animation they are watching, the bell rings. Youngjae looks at the door, then at Sunwoo. “Here he comes. I’ll open the door.” He insists, then half-running towards the door.

Sunwoo freezes for a while before coming back to reality, then he gets up without turning off the television and follows Youngjae. At the front hallway, there’s Jaehyun with some plastic bags on both of his hands entering their apartment. With the quick speed, Youngjae takes those away from his hands. He smiles softly at Sunwoo. “Hi, big baby! How are you?”

Sunwoo gives an angry glare at him. “Good. And, ’m not a baby, ‘kay?” He emphasizes half-heartedly, taking a plastic bag away from Youngjae’s left hand.

Jaehyun laughs. “Yeah, you are.”

Before Sunwoo and Jaehyun continue to debating, Youngjae claps his hands loudly after putting two plastic bags on a dining table at their kitchen near the front hallway. “Okay! Stop fighting, guys! Let’s just talk friendly while having a dinner later! _Hyung_ , you can take a rest inside. Driving must tire you. Sunwoo, help me!” He directs them, applying an apron on his body and handing another one to Sunwoo.

Jaehyun huffs breathlessly, almost giggling. He sticks his tongue out at Sunwoo, teasing him, before running towards the living room.

Receiving the apron, Sunwoo sighs deeply. “Why is it me again?” He complains in a low voice, hoping his words wouldn’t be heard. Yet, Youngjae still can hear it. He sends a glare at him.

“What did you said at the living room earlier, huh?”

Again, Sunwoo sighs. “It’s my duty.”

Youngjae smiles and nods in victory. “Good kid.”

Too lazy to debates, Sunwoo just shakes his head and rolls his eyes quietly, but then giggles because he finds the situation hilarious enough.

They prepare the dinner with foods brought by Jaehyun and some other instant foods from their kitchen for around twenty minutes, of course with debating about unnecessary things. Even Jaehyun must shout from the living room to shut them off.

After the meals are ready on the dining table, Youngjae comes inside and calls Jaehyun out. There are sweet-spicy fried chickens, french fries, and beers brought by Jaehyun, and spicy ramens and kimchi prepared by the hosts. A bit too simple for a dinner that Sunwoo complains.

“ _Hyung_ , why do you bring fried chickens again? I know that you _love_ fried chicken very much, but, please–“ Sunwoo takes a breath deeply. “Nevermind.” He gives up, smiling fleetingly. With chopsticks, he takes a fried chicken wing and eats it up. Two other people just shake their head at Sunwoo’s grumpiness and start eating up.

“Sunwoo,” Hyunjae calls, but then gasps as he looks at Sunwoo across the table, nearly choked. Youngjae hands him a glass of water, but he declines. He points his index finger at Sunwoo, then his own lips. After swallowing his food properly, he asks, “Oh! What’s wrong with your lips? Why is it swollen?”

Because of Hyunjae’s question, Sunwoo puts his chopsticks down and touches his own lips instinctively, and Youngjae scans his lips. Realized with what Hyunjae meant, Youngjae lets a small noise out of his mouth.

“Oh, he got hit yesterday, _hyung_.” Instead, Youngjae answers.

“Oh, this? I got hit yesterday.” Sunwoo explains shortly a bit late, ignoring the fact that Youngjae has answered.

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, concern is showing almost obviously on his face. “How did it happen?” He asks worriedly to either Sunwoo or Youngjae.

“Nothing serious about it, _hyung_. I played a game of soccer tournament yesterday, and when I was gonna heading the ball, I slipped a bit and got hit by it. Don’t worry. It’s not that serious, ‘tho it does hurt a bit. It will be cured by times.” Sunwoo continues calmly whilst dipping a french fries into the sauce.

After hearing the explanation, Jaehyun chuckles. “How could you slipped? Ah, I should’ve come to watch yesterday. That would be so amusing.”

Youngjae laughs at his tease, kinda agreeing him because he saw it yesterday. Sunwoo throws a death glare at him.

“But, hey! Wanna know what is funnier?” Jaehyun pauses, already dying in laughter. Sunwoo and Youngjae share a clueless look, shrugging at each other. “It makes his lips thicker than it has.”

It doesn’t take long for them to understand the joke. Youngjae cackles and hits Sunwoo’s arm so hard. Sunwoo just grins because he’s a bit flustered. “This is just temporary!” He argues, half-mad and half-ashamed.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun giggles. After taking a sip of beer, his expression turns back to a serious mode. “However, it must hurts a lot. I know it’s only temporary, but still, it could give you an infection. Have you take any medicine?”

Sunwoo shakes his head, swallowing a french fries. “I don’t know which medicine to use. Ah, it’s okay, _hyung_. It’s kinda normal for athletes to get injured in sport games. I’m _really_ fine.” He emphasizes the last sentence, not wanting to make his like-a-brother worried too much.

Jaehyun shakes his head and sighs at Sunwoo’s words, disagrees. “No, it isn’t and never be a normal thing. I have a medicine for you, then.”

Sunwoo’s eyebrows met. “What is it? Do you bring it?” As Jaehyun nods, Sunwoo raises his eyebrows. “Did you know? How? Did Youngjae tell you? Do you guys cooperate to tease me?”

Youngjae shakes his head, looks upset. “Nope! Why would I?”

“Kids, stop fighting! Let’s just have a friendly chat, ‘kay!” Jaehyun intervenes by raising his voice and hands, causing two _kids_ in front of him startled a bit. “Youngjae didn’t tell me.”

“Then, what kind of medicine do you talk about?”

“A kiss.” Jaehyun smirks, then giggles breathlessly, fails to look serious.

Sunwoo nearly choked himself, but then grins, thinking that Jaehyun was joking. “Ha! So funny.”

“Hey, you! I’m being serious!” Jaehyun whines loudly, trying to sound pissed.

Sunwoo’s thought and smile begin to gone away when Youngjae agrees, “Ah, right! I should’ve done that before.” and giggles as Sunwoo glares at him.

Attempting to looks unbothered, Sunwoo slurps the ramen and gulps the beer. “What do you mean? Logically, a kiss wouldn’t heal. Instead, it just makes the lips even more swollen. I object.”

“Who said so?” Jaehyun challenges.

Sunwoo sighs loudly. He is going to argue, but choose to not as he knows it’s useless. “What about your work, _hyung_? Did it work well?” He asks, changing the subject.

Jaehyun leers, a bit suspicious with the younger’s pretense. However, he tries to understand his act. His big baby must feel embarrassed, since he isn’t into skinship that much. Thus, he focuses on his food. “Nothing much. I just begin as a new staff there for about two weeks, so there’s still not many tough jobs. Sure, they assign me many jobs, but objectively those aren’t that tough. Also, I’m a fresh-grad. So, yeah, I guess that’s it.” He explains, biting a spicy fried chicken wing.

“How ‘bout ya?” He points at Sunwoo with his chin. “How’s your school?”

Sunwoo humms softly. “It’s going well.” He looks at Youngjae. “Isn’t it?”

Before Youngjae begins to spill everything about his own activities, Jaehyun cuts off, “I already knew about his. No need to ask him.”

“ _Hyung_! I’m also important!” Youngjae whines, pouting his lips. Then, they chuckle together.

After finishing their dinner whilst having a talk at around 7 p.m., they clean the dishes after Sunwoo and Youngjae argued.

“Sunwoo, clean the dishes!”

A questioned look showed on Sunwoo’s face. He pointed himself. “Me? Why?”

Youngjae inhaled a deep breath, then smiled gently. “It’s your duty. Also, it’s your turn now, based on our house rules.”

“Oh, right. I forgot, sorry.” He admitted in a very low voice, stratching his nape and grinning, felt sorry.

So, here he is, washing the dishes in the dishwasher, watched by Jaehyun who is leaning back on the counter beside him. His hands are resting on the counter. Earlier, Jaehyun offered a help to clean the dishes and dining table, but Youngjae resisted, saying something like he’s a guest and shouldn’t do anything.

“Your lips really looks swollen.” He says abruptly, breaking the silence between them. “You need to do something with that. Don’t just leave it like that, or else it will give you an infection.”

There’s no answer from Sunwoo’s mouth. He just keeps continue washing, causing Jaehyun pissed off a little. He grabs Sunwoo’s shoulders and turns him around, then turns the faucet off. “Hey, hear me on!”

“I do. Imma take a medicine later, okay. I’m doing a task right now.”

The taller shuts for a while, scanning Sunwoo’s lips, then stares at the latter’s eyes sharply and shakes his head. “I can't believe you. You might forget it later, no matter how many times does Youngjae remind you.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “I will take it. Okay?” He stresses every word clearly.

Jaehyun stays silent for a seconds, then shrugs. “Okay, I’ll try to believe you.” He smiles a bit. “But, may I give you a healing kiss? Just in case you really forget it later.”

Sunwoo laughs nervously. “ _Hyung_ , what is the logic of a kiss could healing swollen lips? Please, stop it.”

Again, Jaehyun doesn’t answer him, just staring at him seriously and kinda intensely. It causes his body shivers. He gulps nervously at the thought that Jaehyun is being hundred percent serious. He brushes Jaehyun’s grabs at his shoulder aside, turning around and bowing his head down to continue his delayed task – and hide his reddish face.

Until he almost finishes his task, there’s only an awkward silence between them – or maybe just him. He doesn’t know what to feel about the situation, either nervous or relieved, because Jaehyun is unpredictable. Just a few seconds after he removed the rubber gloves off his hands, two other hands grab his both side body and turns him around suddenly, causing him jerked. His brain knows what would happen next, so he lifts his right hand to block his lips.

But, he’s too late.

Either he was predictable or his speed wasn’t fast enough, his hand held by Jaehyun’s left hand. As Jaehyun cups Sunwoo’s face with his other hand, he tilts his head to the right side and presses his lips on the other’s lips gently.

Sunwoo freezes for some seconds, his eyes widened. His mind goes blank, yet he can sense the shape of Jaehyun’s lips, the taste of it, even the smell of it. It’s thin, but in a pretty shape. It has a sweet, fresh strawberry taste and fragrance. It’s so sweet and tender, he thinks. Unconsciously, he wants the lips more and more.

When Jaehyun sucks his lower lip slowly and softly, he gets back to reality. He blinks, mumbles on the kiss, then pushes Jaehyun a bit roughly, disconnecting their lips. Rubbing his lips aggressively, he turns the faucet on snappily.

“Ah, _hyung_! Why did you– ARGH!” He screams madly with his very high-pitched voice, washing his lips with water wildly.

Seeing Sunwoo’s reaction, Jaehyun just laughs him off, feeling in the ninth cloud just by teasing his big baby. He licks Sunwoo’s leftover taste in his lips. “Why? Isn’t my lips soft? Just admit it!”

“NO! You wish!”

“He’s gone now.” Youngjae declares whilst peeking in from the door of Sunwoo’s room.

Sunwoo looks up from his blanket, then sighs in relief. “Thanks, God. Thank you, Youngjae.”

Youngjae enters the room after asking for the permission, walking closer to the bed. “What’s wrong? Why did you get so _so_ mad at him? He’s a guest, and he hadn’t visited us again for a while. To make it clear, he’s my family, my cousin. You showed a bad attitude as a host.”

Sunwoo sighs deeply. It’s so obvious that he’s upset with something about their guest. “It’s not like that. It’s just– Ah, you wouldn’t understand it!” He yelps at the end, kicking his legs towards nothing but air.

“And, why wouldn’t I understand?”

Sunwoo bites his lower lip nervously. The senses of Jaehyun’s lips appears again in his mind, bringing him crazy. He sits up, trying to get up and go to the toilet to wash his lips, and his mind.

“So, how’s my cousin’s lips?” A question stops him on his way. He turns back dramatically and walks closer to Youngjae with his widen eyes.

“How did you know? Did you see it?”

Youngjae shrugs a bit, smiling oddly. “I was in there, cleaning the dining table. Did you forget? Well, I guess so. You even passed by me after the kiss, unaware of my precense, just kept walking, stomping, and stomping towards your room.” He teases, poking at Sunwoo’s cheek.

Sunwoo stays still, gulping nervously. Soon, regret rushed up in his veins.

Youngjae chuckles at Sunwoo’s reaction. Because the person in front of him remains silent, he repeats, “So, how is it?”

Realized that there’s no need to lie, or else he would be teased more, he blinks and clears his throat. “Huh? It’s nothing to compare. His lips is so thin, I can’t taste anything from it.” He comments calmly, shakes his head to add in his pretended-disappointment.

Youngjae’s eyebrow raised, “Really? You’re lying. You were enjoying it. I saw you kissed him back. Your lips were also moving along with his lips.”

Sunwoo’s ears reddened, he blinks twice. “It was out of my control!” He denies, stuttering a bit.

“Then, how about mine? Try it!”

Sunwoo takes a glance at Youngjae’s lips instinctively. “Uh, it’s the same.”

Youngjae looks somewhat upset, wanting to object. “You haven’t even tried it! Yes, my lips is thin as his lips, but it’s still thicker than his!”

Sunwoo smirks a bit. His index finger pointed at the shorter. “You are jealous, aren’t you?”

“No! All I want is just to heal you, since the thinner lips probably didn’t work on you.” Youngjae shrugs.

“Don’t trust Jaehyun _hyung_ ’s words!”

“Why? It’s worth it to try!”

“Because there’s no logic of it!”

“But, he kissed you.”

Sunwoo growls. “Why would I try your lips, and why would you try my lips?!”

Youngjae startled a little at Sunwoo’s voice. “But, in Western, best friends usually kiss each other, and it’s normal for them.” He reasons.

Sunwoo inhales and exhales deep breaths, trying to control his anger. “You watched too many Hollywood movies. We’re in Korea, and we’re Asians. Not to mention we’re the same sex and it’s even a more taboo.”

Youngjae shuts up for a while. “You’re right.” He mumbles. “Still, Jaehyun _hyung_ kissed you!”

Speaking honest, there’s jealousy in Youngjae’s heart seeing his best friend kissed by his cousin. He himself doesn’t even know why, and he wonders. He never felt this way before, even when he saw Sunwoo did an intimate skinship such as hug with anyone other than him. He couldn’t determine if he has a crush on him. He only thought if he could get a kiss from Sunwoo like his cousin did, he wouldn’t feel like this again.

“What’s with y– Hey! Are you crazy?” Sunwoo’s voice cracked as Youngjae pulls him closer and ducks his face. He tries to dodge as possible as he could, considering Youngjae’s power even though he is smaller than him.

For a moment, they’re just pushing each other and screaming – specifically, Sunwoo does, until they fall onto the bed because of Sunwoo’s small mistake. Sunwoo groans, trying to push Youngjae off of him as fast as he could, yet he fails since he is on the bottom and the gravity disadvantaged him.

He pants, laying his head back. “Go away!”

His order get ignored by the other. He knows what’s going on Youngjae’s minds, so he isn't dare to look at his eyes. However, nothing’s happened for about a minute but the silence. Finally, he dares to look up.

Youngjae is staring at him adoringly while putting a soft, beautiful smile. As if he is hypnotized, Sunwoo smiles back. They stares and smiles at each other without saying anything until Youngjae closes his eyes as he leans down slowly.

Once again, Sunwoo’s mind goes blank until he senses another lips on his lips and a pair of hands each holds his nape and his right arm firmly. This one is a bit different than Jaehyun’s. It’s thicker, so it’s softer. Also, its shape is prettier, even the prettiest in this world, probably. Immersed in the kiss, Sunwoo closes his eyes, tilts his head to the side, and opens his lips to deepen the kiss. His left arm goes up to cup Youngjae’s face. Youngjae licks the other’s upper lip, makes them both moan in low voices in their kiss. They’re in such a dreamy world for a moment, keep wanting each other more.

Sunwoo is sucking and biting Youngjae’s lower lip leniently when he suddenly realized what they’re doing. He opens his eyes suddenly and pushes Youngjae aside, breaking their kiss. _It’s wrong_ , he thinks.

Leaving Youngjae who is in confusion behind, he runs outside his room, towards the toilet and locks himself inside. Then, he washes his lips with water wildly. Lastly, he drops onto the floor. His heart can’t and won’t stop beating fast, his gaze is fully blank, and his face, ears, and neck become so _so_ red. As if he is possessed, he screams loudly and ruins his hair, cannot believe what he just did a minute ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i would publish another chapter if this one get any good responses?


	2. 10 p.m talk (drunk talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, they become so uneasy. Yet, they need to work it out alone, or it will be harder for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so hard to write and describe awkward situation and dialogue. i tried my best :[

It’s been few days since their kiss.

It’s been _too_ awkward between Sunwoo and Youngjae for days, which is so unusual of them. Both of them just can’t help it, especially Sunwoo.

The kiss, the sense of Youngjae’s lips, the feeling after the kiss, everything feels so weird for Sunwoo, but not in a bad way. He never kissed his male friend, even a close friend, and he kissed Youngjae, his closest friend, three days ago. He wasn’t disgusted or anything. Frankly, he enjoyed it. That fact is what feels so odd for him.

That day, he kissed guy. Not just a guy, but two guys. Yet, his mind keeps stuck on Youngjae. He doesn’t know why and what to do with that. Youngjae is a kind guy, maybe kindest guy he ever met. Youngjae never really got mad at him although he always being so annoying as a housemate. He just feels so grateful for having such a patient best friend. But, he never had felt any attraction at him, he guessed.

He tried to act normal as if nothing happened, yet he failed. Every time he saw a little sight of his housemate, he acted weirdly, as avoiding him, pretending he didn’t see him, or walking pass by him faster. He knew he shouldn’t do that, but he can’t help it.

Youngjae might also feels the same, since he hadn’t talked to him at all after their kiss. The younger also acts kind of awkwardly. When Sunwoo came back to his room after locking himself in the toilet for around fifteen minutes, Youngjae had already left. Sunwoo doesn’t know, though. Why would Youngjae feel and act the same way he did?

It’s questionable, that Youngjae might feels awkward with him when, in fact, he started all of this shit. Sunwoo wonders what was in Youngjae’s mind that moment. Why did Youngjae kiss him?

All of those questions haunt him all the time, even when he is actually studying or hanging out with his friends, but especially when he is alone in his room, thinking about nothing. He wants to know the answers, yet he isn’t ready and doesn’t know how to ask.

Just like this time. He is getting ready for his class in his room as he thinks about how awkward things have been between them nowadays. He sighs loudly, then brushes his hands through his hair and groans with his closed eyes. Frustated, he throws his body onto the bed, staring at the plain white ceilings for a moment.

“Seriously, I can’t be like this forever.” He mutters, sounds very agitated, biting his lower lip.

Today is already fourth day since the incident, and nothing has gotten better. They can’t act like this anymore, he knows. It’ll be harder for both of them since they’re housemate and best friends for years. Everyone will notice that something had happened if they don’t act normally as usual as they are.

But, how in the world he can do anything with the problem?

Not only because they kissed, but also he enjoyed it and kissed Youngjae back, a little longer. Those are what made things harder for him. He doesn’t know why he did that, either. In addition, he kept thinking about him since then. He isn’t in love, right? Probably, he was so crazy.

He sighs heavily, again. “How should I do?”

Just like that. He spends time thinking so hard about the solution for the _problem_ , instead really getting ready for his class. Is it a problem, though? Whatever, he just thinks so.

If he is being right, it started by Jaehyun. It was his idea, to kiss Sunwoo for a treatment, he said. It isn’t logic for Sunwoo’s brain. Worse than that, Youngjae saw them and followed his cousin. Sunwoo can’t blame Youngjae. He knows that Youngjae is smart. Well, Jaehyun is, too. But, Youngjae is known for following people along. So, it’s Jaehyun’s fault.

But, why did Jaehyun kiss Sunwoo?

There’s no way Jaehyun likes Sunwoo. He’s dating a female for around two years.

Then, why did he do that?

Whatever the excuse is, Sunwoo doesn’t feel like to forgive him. Not even once. He caused Youngjae to kissed him the same day although he didn’t tell him to, and caused them to struggle with this fucking heavily troublesome situation alone.

He scrunchs his nose and brow, too pressed to find the solving. He doesn’t want to be this distant with Youngjae. They have _too_ many precious memories to cut off their friendship easily just because of this small incident. Yet, they don’t know how to deal with the after-effect, as they never faced this case. Probably, it’s because they’re still too young, but this isn’t a best excuse. Should he ask Jaehyun? Sunwoo shakes his head. _No, I can’t. He’ll tease me._

“Shit. Fuck you, Jaehyun _hyung_.” He hisses unconsciously, pressing his fists onto his closed eyes.

_Wait._

It takes few seconds for him to realize something weird. He opens his eyes and sits up suddenly. For a moment, he remains silent, staring at nothing. _Why did I.._

“Why did I blame him?” He huffs, smirking at himself. “Of course, it’s his fault. But, why do I feel like _this_?”

 _This_ by means fear of losing Youngjae, desire of tasting his lips again, and wanting him to be by his side.

Sunwoo isn’t starting to get attracted with Youngjae, right?

Of course he also kissed with Jaehyun that day, but he doesn’t want it again, neither think about him. It’s strange and confusing. He thought it was because he won’t see and meet Jaehyun every time. But, he cursed him for causing them become this awkward and distant, earlier.

He tsks, staring at the clock. It’s 9.12 a.m., and he spent around ten minutes by thinking about how to settle everything with Youngjae, which is unnecessary for this time. He should be getting ready for his class. He gets up after sighing for the last time, deciding to sort his feeling out and have a talk with Youngjae soon, no matter how strange it would be. They can’t keep avoiding and stop talking with each other as they’re still housemates. They have a contract for the apartment, so it would be harder to leave, even though it’s just one of them, because the contract is for two people and one of them must find a new housemate.

It would be too tiring and difficult for both of them, he knows.

He grabs his towel and opens the door. God won’t let things be easy for him, because as soon as he opens the door, he shares eye contact with Youngjae who is in front of his own room across Sunwoo’s room with a towel hanging on his shoulder.

“Oh, um. H-hi?” Sunwoo doesn’t know why is he stuttering. He rubs his nape.

“Hi.” Youngjae’s flustered as well.

 _God, why do You make everything hard?_ Sunwoo swears. “Um, are you gonna take a bath?” _Wow, what a stupid question, Kim Sunwoo_.

Youngjae nods, still looks flustered. “I thought you have showered already.”

Sunwoo understands what Youngjae meant to say. If they have a class at the same exact time, Sunwoo will take a shower first, since he’s faster. That’s their deal and house rule.

“Something happened. Sorry, I’ll shower quickly.” He excuses swiftly, disconnecting their eye contact and smiling faintly as he walks towards the bathroom in a fast speed.

“Oh, o-okay. I’ll wait.”

Sunwoo lets his breath out which he doesn’t remember holding it when he enters the bathroom and closes the door. He places his left hand on his chest. His heart is beating fast. He cries silently at his foolish heart. There’s really no way he begins to fall in love with his best friend.

Sunwoo writes something on a post-it, then squeezes and tosses it onto a trashbin as he doesn’t feel right. He does that few times. His eyebrows knitted hard, showing his serious expression.

Yesterday, he gave it a thought. He should talk about _them_ soon. About whether he has a crush or not on Youngjae, he will think later. For now, they should wrap it up. So, he is thinking hard what to write here to indicate Youngjae.

Youngjae went to their campus at around 10 a.m. for his class, leaving Sunwoo alone. Sunwoo’s first class is at noon. After his classes end at evening, he has a plan with his club to hanging out and having dinner together. It’s clear that he will be home more late than Youngjae, he guesses. So, he needs to write a note for Youngjae to wait for him, because he is still nervous enough to tell directly.

After some thoughts, he ends up writing “ _I will be home late tonight._ ” and sticks it onto the refrigerator. Honestly, he isn’t ready yet to talk about their relationship, so he didn’t write that they should have a talk.

He just hopes Youngjae would understand his point, or maybe not?

Soon, he kind of regrets it. He keeps getting oblivious and not focusing at what is present in front of him all day. It causes him get scolded few times by lecturers. He can’t get rid the imagination of how their talk would be tonight. He just keeps zoning out, even when he’s with his club friends.

“– Sunwoo? Hey, Kim Sunwoo!”

Sunwoo gets startled, his eyes blinked. He turns to the person, Hyunjun. “Oh, yes?”

Hyunjun shakes his head at his friend’s reaction. “You keep zoning out. Something happened?” 

Sunwoo looks around. He is at their usual Korean BBQ restaurant. After getting back to reality, he grabs his foods which he doesn’t register it coming. He smiles a bit. “Nothing. It’s just an unusual me.”

When he said that he is being unusual for today, he really meant it. He is being quieter than he was, doesn’t respond to his friends’ jokes well. His club friends surely notice that, and he knows it.

“How does love feel like?” He interrupts after a while, eyeing his own soju. There’s a silence, so he looks up to find everyone’s attention at him. He raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

“You’re being so strange.” Hyunjun mutters, but then shrugs. “I don’t know. I just broke up few weeks ago. You bring heartbreak back to me.” He jokes, pretending to be hurted.

Sunwoo giggles, putting his hands on his chest, acting as if he also gets hurt. “Ouch, sorry, man.”

“Why do you ask?” Donghyuck asks before feeding himself a meat.

“Just answer it!”

Donghyuck glares at him suspiciously, sending him ‘ _are you sure?_ ’ look. Feeling urge, Sunwoo nods. Donghyuck humms, swallowing his food. “Well, I also don’t know, yet. We’re still young, so I guess it’s a bit hard to define love.”

“But, based on romance books and movies, love is something that makes your heart flutters just by thinking about someone, and it won’t stop no matter how hard you try. It’s like you wanting the other to be happy because it makes you happy, seeing your lover be happy.” He continues, cringing at it in the end. “Something cliché, I guess.”

Sunwoo remains silent, being unbothered with the chaos at their table after Donghyuck explains the definition of love. Donghyuck’s answer somehow feels a bit similar with his days lately, except for the ‘wanting the other to be happy’ part. Or, maybe, it just hasn’t hit him yet.

He takes a sip of his soju. “Then, what if it started with something more intimate? I mean, like, you kissed with someone and you can’t stop thinking about it.” His voice sounds serious.

Donghyuck shares a look with everyone at their table, then smirks, nearly giggling. “I don’t know, either. Why do you ask?” As he ends his sentence, he can’t hold his laugh on. “Well, I guess it’s depends. It’s normal to be in love and craving for sexual activities.”

“Are you in love?”

Sunwoo choked at Donghyuck’s question. He rushes to grab the water. After drinking a cup of water in a hurry, he glares at him. “What?! I only asked, don’t assume anything!”

As if he doesn’t hear him, Donghyuck screams joyfully and mocks him, “Sunwoo is in love! Who wants to bet who the lucky person is?” He gets up and laughs when Sunwoo leans forward to attack him.

Sunwoo sighs his smoke out as he looks at the message. Jaehyun called him to apologize about the incident, urging him to go out and stay away from his friends. Still mad, he hung up the call after states “ _You owe me._ ”. When he was going to come in, his iPhone beeped. Messages from Jaehyun popped in the screen. Guilty feelings appeared in his face when he read the messages.

jaehyun _hyung_

youngjae is waiting 8:46 PM

i’m really sorry 8:46 PM

i shouldn’t do that 8:47 PM

_Youngjae is waiting for me? Why? Does it mean he knows I wanna talk about something with him?_

Those questions come in his mind. Youngjae might have read his note. He knows he should feel relieved knowing his housemate is waiting for him. But, he isn’t ready yet and is thinking about postponing the talk.

“You look worried.”

Sunwoo turns his head to the side, then smile faintly in pity at the person, Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stares back. “Something happened?”

Sunwoo remains silent for a while, pressing his lips inside and looking up at the night sky. The moon shines brightly this night, accompanied by the stars. The sky looks so effortlessly pretty, unlike him, the trees, and the weather. Fall has come.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Donghyuck sighs. “Mind to talk about it?”

A little smile grew in Sunwoo’s face. He knows he can’t lie in front of Donghyuck. His friend can read the body’s language well.

“You know you can rely on me, right?”

Sunwoo nods. “I know. I’m thinking.”

After a moment of mild silence, Sunwoo finally asks, “What do you think about same sex relationship in intimate and romantic way?”

For a few seconds, there’s no answer. Sunwoo supposes Donghyuck is looking at him in a strange way, so he doesn’t have the audacity to face him.

“I don’t mind, at all.”

Sunwoo’s eyebrows raised up, confused. He stares at Donghyuck who seems calm. He can’t believe what he just heard, so he asks him to repeate his words. Yet, the answer is still the same.

“Are you serious? Why?”

Donghyuck tucks his hands in his coat pockets, humming quietly. “How do I put it in words? Well, love doesn’t have gender. So, it means people can love anyone regardless their gender. Plus, love has wide and complex concept. We can love our lover, family, pets, anyone. Love doesn’t have limitation.”

For a while, Sunwoo shuts his mouth, pondering Donghyuck’s words. He somewhat agrees with Donghyuck.

“What if someone close to you is thinking about having that relationship?” He asks again, trying to ensure himself.

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t care, either. If they are happy with their significant other, then why not? I’m a nobody to take their happiness away.” He pats Sunwoo’s shoulder. “Are you going to?”

Donghyuck’s last sentence causes Sunwoo’s cheeks flushed. He looks away, hiding his reddish face. “I don’t know.” He mumbles unclearly.

Donghyuck chuckles. “Don’t worry. I won’t judge you.”

Sunwoo takes a breath deeply. He’s in front of his apartment, peeking at his watch. It’s already 10.08 p.m.. The gathering took a bit longer than he thought. Earlier, he was going to take his time, relaxing himself at the lobby before meeting Youngjae. He cancels it because he doesn’t want Youngjae to wait longer. After scrubbing his sweaty hands, he presses their apartment’s password and comes in.

The first sight he spots when he enters the front hallway is Youngjae who is laying on the couch and watching television – not really, because he is playing a game in his phone and just leaving the television on. Youngjae looks up at the sounds from the couch, connecting them through eye contact for a second before looking back at the screen. “You’re home.”

“Oh, yes.”

Just like before, an awkward silence surrounds them as Sunwoo takes his shoes off.

“Were you waiting for me?” Sunwoo knows he shouldn’t ask something obvious. He just doesn’t know how to change the awkwardness.

Youngjae nods, putting his phone down after pausing the game. “You left a note, so I was guessing you have something to talk about.”

Sunwoo flutters at Youngjae’s mind. It feels somehow nice to know he get his point without having to hint too much, yet it leads him to nervousness.

“Oh. Yes, I have. But, may I take a shower first? I might smell like alcohol right now.” He excuses himself after getting the permission.

He is going to shower a bit longer to relax his mind, yet he doesn’t. The thought of Youngjae has been waiting for him for hours makes him feel bad. So, he tries to finish faster.

But, when he comes back to the living room after showering and changing to his pajamas, he finds sleeping Youngjae on the couch. He sighs and drops his shoulders. “How long have you been waiting?” He murmurs at no one.

He squats in front of Youngjae’s face, scanning it carefully. He just realized that Youngjae is _this_ stunning, breathtaking, and flawless. He takes his time to observe every line of his face, because he never could do that before since Youngjae is always too energetic. Truthfully, he likes Youngjae’s face line. The long eyelashes, the firmly thick eyebrows, the pointy big yet cute nose, the sharp jawline, everything in his face is so unreal. Sometimes, Sunwoo wondered if God was in a peaceful state when He was creating Youngjae.

He is way too absorbed that he doesn’t register he’s taking too much time observing Youngjae’s face. He just regains consciousness when his eyes slides down to the other’s lips. It opened slightly. Its shape is still the same, pretty lips with thicker low lip in an appealing way. Sunwoo licks his lips as the sense of the kiss recalls in his mind. His mind knows he wants it again. He gulps, shakes his head, and then shuts his eyes as he bows his head down.

“What do I think?” He curses, smacking his head lightly.

After taking a deep breath, he looks up, struggling to not look straight at the lips. He waves his hand, trying to indirectly wake Youngjae up. The latter doesn’t wake up, though. Sunwoo decides to really postpone their talk. Youngjae might be exhausted by his busy activities and gets bored of waiting him for hours. He turns around, still squatting, then pulls Youngjae onto his back carefully and slowly. Every time the latter moves, although it’s just a little move, Sunwoo stops for few seconds.

No matter how hard he tries to be alert and unhasty, the younger’s sharp senses skill is incredible. When he is holding Youngjae’s back thighs up solidly and about to stand up, Youngjae mumbles and shifts uncomfortably, so Sunwoo stops. He twists his head a little, making sure Youngjae is still sleeping.

“Sunwoo?”

One word destroys Sunwoo’s hope. He squeezes the other’s back thighs, comforting him. “Yes, it’s me.”

Although he’s not facing him, Sunwoo can tell that Youngjae is rubbing his eyes and fully waking up. He pushes himself against his back, trying to come down, but Sunwoo’s power defeats his half-consciousness. “Put me down!”

“No.” Sunwoo shakes his head.

“Don’t you have something to talk about?”

“We can talk about it later. You need to sleep, you look so tired.” Sunwoo insists, tightening his hold so that Youngjae won’t fall down.

“I bet it’s something important.” Youngjae hisses and smacks Sunwoo’s shoulder, sounds annoyed. “Put me down, please!”

Sunwoo humms, “Not really, I guess.”

Youngjae tsks, getting more annoyed. “I can explain you why we should talk about it now. So, please, put me down first! Or, else, you wanna get bitten.”

He knows how powerful is Youngjae’s bite, so he finally lets go of his grip after leaning backward so that Youngjae falls onto the couch. After standing up, he turns around and looks down at the latter who is searching for his phone.

“Okay, so?” He interrupts.

Youngjae looks up, then replies, “Wait. I need to log out.” He does something with his phone, then looks up again as he puts his phone down. “I have some plans for tomorrow, just like what you did tonight.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Can’t we–“ He pauses a bit, sorting his words in his mind. “Can’t we talk about it sooner?” He begs in a low voice.

Sunwoo shuts up. He understands what the other tries to imply. It seems like he is also concerned a lot. Perhaps, that’s why he can exactly got Sunwoo’s hint.

He sighs quietly, nodding. “We can talk tomorrow. Now, let’s go to sleep. You need energy for tomorrow.”

Youngjae remains silent for a while. He furrows his eyebrows and slightly pouts his lips, then sighs loudly and gets up. “Okay! We can talk about it tomorrow. I’ll go to bed.”

A relieved smile appeared in Sunwoo’s face. Without giving the latter time to answer him, Youngjae goes to his room. After Youngjae is gone from his sight, Sunwoo enters his room as well. And, as he lays down on his bed, his tension raised back. Guess he will have a hard time to sleep tonight.

Sunwoo turns his head towards the front door and checks the clock in his phone back and forth for the umpteenth time tonight. As he promised yesterday, he is waiting for Youngjae. For no reason, he feels so tense that he need to wash his sweaty hands several times.

He is grabbing for a water in the kitchen when he hears sounds of password button’s pressed following by door’s opening. Youngjae enters, automatically noticing Sunwoo in the kitchen. “Oh, you’re really waiting for me.”

Sunwoo just replies it with a nod as he’s drinking water.

“You’re not waiting for too long, right?” Youngjae continues, making sure.

This time, Sunwoo shakes his head. Obviously, he’s lying for formality. Well, this whole conversation is a formality, though.

His nose scrunched unintentionally at the moment Youngjae walks to the kitchen to grab a water as well. “Did you drink a lot?”

Youngjae’s eyebrows raised, he shakes his head. “No. I drank, but just a little amount. Don’t worry, I’m not drunk!”

The taller peers at him for a while. “But, your face is red.”

He motions his index finger towards the balcony. “The weather outside is too cold.” He reasons, drinking a glass of water.

The high tension comes back even until they’re sitting side by side with some gaps on the couch. When Sunwoo peeks at the clock, it’s 10.04 p.m. already. Youngjae came home earlier than he did yesterday. He suggested Youngjae to take a bath first, but the other insisted they should have a talk first, then he will take a bath later. Sunwoo knew it would be useless, so he gave up.

He clears his throat. “So.. first of all, I’m sorry about the incident. I didn’t mean to push you, in case you got hurt.” He apologizes whilst scratching his nape and looking at anything but the person beside him.

“No! It’s not you. It’s me who need to apologize. You don’t have any fault!” Youngjae sways his hands quickly, gesturing a disagreement. “I mean, it started by me, after all.” His voice weakened because he’s embarrassed.

“How about we apologize at each other?” Sunwoo suggests, trying to stay steady.

Youngjae nods. “Okay, then. You’re forgiven. I didn’t get hurt, anyways.”

Sunwoo nods back. “You, too.” He straightens his body, looking for a comfortable position on his seat. “Well, I have another thing to settle up with you. If you have any as well, you can go ahead first.”

“No, you go ahead. You’re the first one who wants to have this convo.”

“Oh, okay.” Sunwoo humms, thinking about how he should start. “How do I begin? Well, I’ve been avoiding you since that day. But, that wasn’t because I’m disgusted, angry, or anything. It’s because it feels weird. Ah, no, I mean foreign. My feelings, as well.”

“I don’t know why, but my feelings changed. I can’t tell you the details, but you know, right? I just don’t wanna lose you. Besides, it will be harder for us if we continue to stay like this. So, yeah. I wanna figure it out with you.“ He continues timidly. “How about you?”

“I feel the same, that’s why I’m avoiding you as well.” Youngjae rubs his fingers out of his consciousness. “The reason I kissed you wasn’t because I tried to healing you. I’m not that stupid, y’know. I was jealous, I admit it. But, I thought if I also kissed you, I would feel satisfied enough.” His head and voice lowered a bit. “I’m wrong.”

The last sentence hits Sunwoo’s heart. He gasps a little. “A-ah.. I see.”

“So, what do you mean exactly?” He asks, trying to ensure in a hesitant way.

Youngjae doesn’t answer for a while, thinking. “Perhaps, I have a crush on you, not in a friendly way. But, I’m okay with everything you suggest about us! It’s not like I’m going to force you to date me. Shit, what am I saying? Forget it!”

With that, they keep silent for around a minute, walking through each other's mind. After a while, Sunwoo decides to really speak his feelings up, just like he planned to.

“Let me make it clear. I don’t know how exactly does you feeling, but I’m guessing we’re in the same state. I’m not sure, yet, because this is literally my first time. But, if you’re sure already with yours, then I’ll try my best. I’ll really try my best, because I want you.” He mumbles the last part, finally daring to look straight on Youngjae’s eyes.

Hearing it, Youngjae looks back at the other. He blinks a few times, looks flustered. “W-what? What do mean by you want me?”

Sunwoo doesn’t reply him. Instead, he hints it by staring at his lips intensely. He catches it well, gulping timidly. His face flushed. “I want you, too.” He whispers, then looks away to break their eye contact.

“Can I kiss you, then?”

Youngjae nearly jumped off at it. He looks at Sunwoo’s round eyes. He can’t find the goofiness through his eyes. He is being serious with his words. He nods, giving him permission.

Sunwoo leans forward, closing their gaps, holding their eye contact as he slides his right hand through Youngjae’s nape and his other hand to grip his waist. He pushes and lies them down against the couch. Youngjae loops his arms through his torso, embracing him. They stare at each other for a moment, mesmerized. In this very close gap, they can feel each other’s breath.

Feeling pleased, Sunwoo closes his eyes and kisses Youngjae. It’s bitter sweet, since it has a mix of alcohol and cherry lip balm tastes. He likes it, though. He starts to like _everything_ about Youngjae. They start in a gentle, yet sensual manner. His left hand goes up to cup Youngjae’s face, causing the latter’s arousal twisted. Their lips are moving along in sync.

Sunwoo breaks their kiss, giggling when he sees Youngjae chasing after the kiss. Youngjae pouts at him when he opens his eyes. “Is my lips that delicious?” Sunwoo teases.

Shamelessly, Youngjae nods.

“Yours, as well.” Sunwoo breathes. His eyes scans the younger’s lips. “May I taste it whenever I want?”

“Sure.”

By his consent, Sunwoo kisses him again, now deeper. After sucking his lower lip few times, Sunwoo bites it subtly, demanding him to make a way for his tongue. Still, it causes him whimpers. Sunwoo smirks in the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth, tracing his tooth. In revenge, Youngjae licks his upper lip, then grits it a bit roughly. Sunwoo groans at it, causing Youngjae smiles, nearly giggling. It will leave a scar, but Youngjae doesn’t care.

This time, Youngjae breaks their kiss to take a breath. He takes a look at Sunwoo’s upper lip. There’s indeed a scar. He pecks it. “A healing kiss.” He jokes, then giggles. “Sorry if it hurts.”

Sunwoo slides his thumb onto his upper lip. “No problem. You also got a scar.” He grins.

Youngjae tightens his hug, leaning his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder and inhaling his smell. It’s something fresh and nice. He doesn’t know which perfume is Sunwoo using, since the guy has many perfumes. Please remind him to ask him later.

“Can we stay like this tonight?”

“But–“ Sunwoo sighs. He hugs him back after shifting himself in a comfortable position. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

Sunwoo’s reply makes Youngjae smiles delightfully. He feels blessed right now.

Sunwoo isn't sure if Youngjae really isn't drunk, since he smells like alcohol so much. But, at this rate, he doesn't and wouldn't care about it much.

“Let me repeat this. I’ll try my best. I’ll really, really try my best. So, please, bear with me, ‘kay?”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they cuddle on the couch all night.


End file.
